


Hide and seek.

by captain short (me_somoth_brwained)



Series: Elfin [1]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, The elves use their shields to cheat, artemis is an elf, fowlfest2020, i wana start a series from this idk, my dog is my editor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_somoth_brwained/pseuds/captain%20short
Summary: part of this is inspired from Kitsune_Heart's living universe, where arty is an elf.
Series: Elfin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896127
Kudos: 3





	Hide and seek.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fowl Ties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389481) by [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart). 
  * Inspired by [The Dead, the Broken, and the Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381973) by [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart). 



> part of this is inspired from Kitsune_Heart's living universe, where arty is an elf.

**8/26/2020, 12 pm (1200)**

* * *

'RUN' Holly, screamed, turning the corner, running from an unknown assailant.

'ima get you' Beckett both said and laughed, clearly enjoying himself. Despite Hollys years of LEP training, Beckett easily caught up and rounded the corner, barely missing the wall. He went next to holly and tackled her, knocking both of them over 

'ooof', holly grunted, which was very likely exaggerated, given her years of military training. If she wanted to, she could incapacitate Beckett in 5 seconds.

'i wanna play something else' beckett said.

'what bout hide and seek'

'sure'

beckett was in the entrance hall, her count up to seventy, when Holly literally slid into Artemis's bedroom, a wild and wide smile on her face. She was wearing a pair Angelines extra-fluffy slippers to mask her footsteps, which also allowed her to skid on the hardwood floors quite well.

A voice from the entrance hall called out loudly enough to be heard in Artemis's room. "98 one hundred, 99 one hundred, 100 one hundred!"

he made about as much noise as is the norm for a very clumsy 12-year-old...which was still roughly the decibel level of a charging bull troll.

He made a beeline for artemis's room.

"Hoooooooly. Hooooooooly," he called, poking his head into the room.

Becket still had the childniss that allowed her to enjoy a game Artemis would have declared to be juvenile when he was only three, but, he combined it with the Fowl genius. Thus, he did not search in any spaces that were clearly too small for the elf.

He worked from the door towards the back of the room, keeping guard over the exit. Artemis's king-size bed sat at the end of the bedroom, the headboard resting against enormous windows and becket soon began to cast suspicious glances its way. The sun was beginning to set, casting an obscuring and slightly blinding light over the west end of the bedroom, helping Holly in her efforts to remain hidden.

When holly's hiding spot became more and more clear, she activated her shield, And just on time. Becket poked his hear at where she stood and looked visibly confused.

'wait what, she was right there....... UNSHIELD NOW CHEATER'

'ok ok' said holly lowering her shield. 'i need to go now, artemis is likely killing foaly at the ops booth' 

becket snorted,'good luck with that' with that, Holly strapped on her wings and flew into the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I am making a discord for the elfin universe. https://discord.gg/7DKKjJf


End file.
